


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 8.5) : Edge of Dawn

by ikeboo518



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Male Kris (Deltarune), Multi, Original Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: Kris was unsure when he first noticed the teal-haired, ashen-skinned being in black armor that followed him everywhere, or why they shared the same crest on their right palms. What he did know, though, was that he was unique. It was his Guardian Angel.Frisk was sure that her ability was unlike most. It was a pack of mechanical wolves for god’s sake! How cool was that?! She wasn’t sure why they followed her though. It was as if they were a part of her...Noelle had obtained her ability during an archery contest if memory served. She had assumed it was a lucky shot. There was no way she could have hit the bullseye with the wind being as strong as it was. But on later reflection, she could have sworn she felt something steadying her aim.Susie still wasn’t sure why the thing in the red dress followed her. Nobody else could see it either, so they assumed she was lying. But, then she met Kris. He had an ability just like it, at least in terms of how weird it was. It almost looked like a demon, with those gold eyes it had. He had given it a name too. “What’s the name?” She asked.“The Edge of Dawn.” He responded.





	Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 8.5) : Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Three Houses belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.  
Undertale and Deltarune belong to Toby Fox.  
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and related properties belong to Hirohiko Araki and Lucky Land Communications.  
Pleases support the official release.

Kris was around 9 or 10 when he was first aware of the teal-haired, ashen-skinned being in black armor that followed him. It didn't seem malicious though. If anything, it protected him. He also noticed the weird mark they both had on their right hands. One time, when he was 12, he had trapped himself in his closet by accident (He was playing Hide-and-Seek with Noelle, and Toriel accidentally locked the door without noticing). The being was his only company for about 10 minutes when he asked it to try and unlock the closet. It seemed to move through the door like it wasn't even there. When he walked out, Toriel was freaking out, tearing up the house looking for him. He made sure to never go into the closet ever again unless it was to get clothes.

* * *

Kris eventually decided to come up with a name for his friend. He had been 15 when he realized that he couldn't call his friend "It" constantly. Asriel decided to let him listen to some of his music to see if any of it inspired him. After a couple of songs, he found one that seemed interesting. The album cover displayed 3 banners, individually colored red, blue, and yellow. The red one had a symbol of an eagle on it, The blue one had a lion and the yellow had a deer. Putting the CD in the player, the song began to play. The name scrolled across the screen as a piano began to play:   
"Three Houses - Edge of Dawn"  
Kris liked the sound of that. He looked towards his friend, who was crouched down to his level. "How do you like Edge of Dawn?" He could tell his friend liked the name just from the look in its golden eyes. It nodded, confirming it liked the name. Kris smiled. "Alright. From today forward, your name is Edge of Dawn!"

* * *

Kris was slightly confused when one morning Edge of Dawn wasn't there. Opening his window, he saw it outside. Sighing slightly, he put on his winter outfit: white sneakers, a pair of black pants, his usual green and yellow sweater, and a pair of gloves. He was careful not to wake Toriel (She was cranky when woken up early) and went downstairs and into the backyard. Edge of Dawn was standing there, gold eyes scanning the woods. "What are you doing out here?" Kris interrogated. Edge of Dawn looked towards him, before pointing towards what appeared to be a mechanical blue wolf. Kris stepped back slightly as Edge of Dawn took a battle pose. Kris noticed his mark glowing bright green as Edge of Dawn's did the same. Kris calmed himself, before holding out his hand. The pair's marks glowed brighter and brighter as Kris focused. His mind felt hazy, but he focused more and more. In an instant, Kris could make something out of the haze before him.

_The wolf lunged for Edge of Dawn, before hitting him square in the chest, pushing back Edge of Dawn. The wolf lunged again, prepared to swipe at him._

Kris opened his eyes as the wolf began to lunge at Edge of Dawn. "Dodge!" He managed to get out before the wolf rushed towards Edge of Dawn. Edge of Dawn looked towards him, before moving to the side. The wolf missed, instead hitting a tree behind the pair. Kris knew that he and Edge of Dawn couldn't remain on the defensive forever. _If only we had something to attack with__... _Edge of Dawn looked to him, nodding before a bright light enveloped his right forearm. The sound of metal slicing through the air filled his ears. Kris smiled slightly, knowing what came next. Edge of Dawn raised his arm into the air, the various segments of his sword connecting together into one blade. Kris smiled. _This is going to be fun._


End file.
